


A Weight Off Your Shoulders

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [9]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Memories, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Sky tries to remember.





	A Weight Off Your Shoulders

[Above Sky’s text is a torn piece of paper, written in.. Alternate Ianite’s handwriting. You know for certain it was added in after Sky wrote it, without him knowing.]

 

-A flower field stretched out before them, the little boy in Ianite’s lap squinting out to the sky. He was hardly five years old, and he squirmed out of her grasp and into the grass and flowering lavender plants that almost towered above him.

The goddess got up, following close behind her grandson. He stopped in his tracks as a flock of sparrows crossed his vision and vanished into the sky.

 

“Grandma?”

“Yes, Andor?”

“How come birds can fly but we don’t?”

“Oh, now that’s a good question.”

 

She went over, picking the child up and setting him with most of his weight on her shoulder.

 

“You see, humans can fly as well.”

“Really?” One could hear the ring of wonder in his voice.

“With the help of magic or technology, yes, that’s what makes them so great. You’d be able to do anything with them.”

“Anything?!” His eyes lit up.

“Of course!”

“Cool!”

 

He hopped down from her shoulder, spreading his arms and running around in the flowers pretending to be a bird. Ianite chuckled, watching Andor run about. 

He scooped up a rock in his hands and held it aloft, saying, “Look grandma, I’m an eagle, and I just caught a mouse!”

Ianite grinned, going over to him. She squatted down to be at level with him.

 

She pointed to the dove on a nearby branch, preening its feathers.

“I don’t really want you to be an eagle, I think you’d be a better dove.”

“Aww,” the child said, lowering the rock in his hands. “But doves are stupid and they’re scared of things!”

“But they’re peaceful, and they don’t hurt anyone. The only time they hurt is to protect their kids.”

 

Andor set the rock down.

“Okay, fine, they’re nice birds.”

Ianite smiled. The child threw his arms around her neck, hugging her.

 

“I love you grandma.” “I love you too, Andor.”-

 

I hate how my memory fades in and out, a shifting creature with gray eyes and golden horns. I have so much to blame for these things, my childhood lost to the strands of golden thread and corrupt sciences. I was a child, why did Helgrind have to destroy the memory of my youth? Now I am bitter, an angry being chasing fragments of times forgotten and following violet lights.

 

I was brainwashed in my youth. After they died.

 

I pick up pieces of these things I forgot. They almost always have to do with Ianite. Helgrind destroyed those pieces of my childhood, hoping I’d become a Mianitee, enraged with Ianite and hoping I’d never remember my times with her.

 

I met Ianite. All those years I stressed if I’d never see her face, those years before the Inertia. I did. I DID!

 

I’ve remembered a few, with help, but I need to recover the rest.

I’m not going to rest until I find it all out.

 


End file.
